Certain environments may provide for collaboration among users of applications and data. For example, some Picture Archiving and Communication Systems (PACS) may provide remote access to the patient studies. In those systems the sending of invitations to join participants to a collaborative session to view data associated with an application is often accomplished by copying links and emailing them to other participants. This is cumbersome and may create security concerns if the links are misdirected to unintended recipients.